Dilandau 8x8x8
by Casa Circe
Summary: In honor of Dilandau Albatou's Birthday. 8 poems, 8 lines per poem, 8 syllables per line.
1. Pawn

An Alliance of Traitors

Dilandau 8x8x8

Disclaimer: The Vision of Escaflowne is not mine in any way.

_Note: In honor and celebration of Dilandau's birthday this year which falls on a very unique date (August 8, 2008, 08-08-08), I prepared this humble tribute which hopefully does justice to some of the amazing aspects of our favorite pyromaniac. 8 poems, 8 lines each, 8 syllables per line._

_Happy Birthday, Dilandau!_

"Pawn"

In the pursuit of the dragon

He uses a secret weapon

A being of an altered fate

Infused with bloodlust, filled with hate

Oft defying authority

Showing his superiority

Manipulated all the same

A pawn in the Emperor's game


	2. Crimson

An Alliance of Traitors

Dilandau 8x8x8

Disclaimer: The Vision of Escaflowne is not mine in any way.

_Note: In honor and celebration of Dilandau's birthday this year which falls on a very unique date (August 8, 2008, 08-08-08), I prepared this humble tribute which hopefully does justice to some of the amazing aspects of our favorite pyromaniac. 8 poems, 8 lines each, 8 syllables per line._

_Happy Birthday, Dilandau!_

"Crimson"

Greatly feared on the battlefield

Eyes the color of much blood spilled

A gaze that sends an eerie chill

A fiery unwavering will

A scarlet armor burning all

Ablaze, his enemies shall fall

Forever seeking the dragon

Those smoldering orbs of crimson


	3. SplitShared

An Alliance of Traitors

Dilandau 8x8x8

Disclaimer: The Vision of Escaflowne is not mine in any way.

_Note: In honor and celebration of Dilandau's birthday this year which falls on a very unique date (August 8, 2008, 08-08-08), I prepared this humble tribute which hopefully does justice to some of the amazing aspects of our favorite pyromaniac. 8 poems, 8 lines each, 8 syllables per line._

_Happy Birthday, Dilandau!_

"Split/Shared"

A weeping girl, gentle and meek

A family she longs to seek

A hunter full of rage and hate

Who does not know his tragic fate

Only one may exist wholly

One must never grow up fully

Both trapped within one cell of flesh

Two altered fates, that split and mesh


	4. Alseides

An Alliance of Traitors

Dilandau 8x8x8

Disclaimer: The Vision of Escaflowne is not mine in any way.

_Note: In honor and celebration of Dilandau's birthday this year which falls on a very unique date (August 8, 2008, 08-08-08), I prepared this humble tribute which hopefully does justice to some of the amazing aspects of our favorite pyromaniac. 8 poems, 8 lines each, 8 syllables per line._

_Happy Birthday, Dilandau!_

"Alseides"

Named for the nymphs of groves and springs

Yet death and destruction it brings

The scarlet armor on the field

A force to which all foes will yield

With mighty flames it kills, it burns

In every fight, this one governs

When it comes to battle prowess

None can compare to Alseides


	5. Fatal Inspiration

An Alliance of Traitors

Dilandau 8x8x8

Disclaimer: The Vision of Escaflowne is not mine in any way.

_Note: In honor and celebration of Dilandau's birthday this year which falls on a very unique date (August 8, 2008, 08-08-08), I prepared this humble tribute which hopefully does justice to some of the amazing aspects of our favorite pyromaniac. 8 poems, 8 lines each, 8 syllables per line._

_Happy Birthday, Dilandau!_

"Fatal Inspiration"

The Dragonslayers' true purpose

Beyond what their leaders impose

Is to serve their lord without qualms

He who holds their souls in his palms

To swear undying fealty

Unconditional loyalty

To protect him everyone strives

Even at the cost of their lives


	6. Hunter and Hunted

An Alliance of Traitors

Dilandau 8x8x8

Disclaimer: The Vision of Escaflowne is not mine in any way.

_Note: In honor and celebration of Dilandau's birthday this year which falls on a very unique date (August 8, 2008, 08-08-08), I prepared this humble tribute which hopefully does justice to some of the amazing aspects of our favorite pyromaniac. 8 poems, 8 lines each, 8 syllables per line._

_Happy Birthday, Dilandau!_

"Hunter and Hunted"

The fabled God of Protection

Always escaped his detection

The Dragon Slayer then gave chase

The deadliest survival race

Revenge for a heavy offense

A hot pursuit, fierce and intense

And when they meet, one fateful day

Blood shall spill, from hunter or prey


	7. Distortion

An Alliance of Traitors

Dilandau 8x8x8

Disclaimer: The Vision of Escaflowne is not mine in any way.

_Note: In honor and celebration of Dilandau's birthday this year which falls on a very unique date (August 8, 2008, 08-08-08), I prepared this humble tribute which hopefully does justice to some of the amazing aspects of our favorite pyromaniac. 8 poems, 8 lines each, 8 syllables per line._

_Happy Birthday, Dilandau!_

"Distortion"

A princess prodigy of Fire

Of vicious incomparable ire

A soldier of unsurpassed skill

Who never shrinks back from a kill

Both twisted and distorted souls

With deadly, sadistic goals

Though their pain they oft try to hide

Both beings are broken inside


	8. Resurrection

An Alliance of Traitors

Dilandau 8x8x8

Disclaimer: The Vision of Escaflowne is not mine in any way.

_Note: In honor and celebration of Dilandau's birthday this year which falls on a very unique date (August 8, 2008, 08-08-08), I prepared this humble tribute which hopefully does justice to some of the amazing aspects of our favorite pyromaniac. 8 poems, 8 lines each, 8 syllables per line._

_Happy Birthday, Dilandau!_

"Resurrection"

Forced into a harsh imprisonment

Lonely shadows his soul torment

Trapped within a borrowed body

Haunted by a past so bloody

But the fire burns within him still

And none possess a stronger will

Like a phoenix with crimson eyes

Out of the ashes, he shall rise


End file.
